las vueltas del destino
by Luka-sama
Summary: Nunca pensó que la solución a sus problemas seria hacerse pasar por chico, pero bueno a blue nada se le contradice y ahora parecía ser su mejor opción. Solo que no pensó en enfrentarse a tantas dificultades actualmente como chico y muchísimo menos pensó en enamorarse de uno de sus nuevos amigos. Pero bueno ahora debía aprender a vivir como un adolescente masculino a pesar de todo.


**No se por que pero quise escribir una historia de pokemon special. No se si les guste pero espero que si, es una idea de comedia con algo de drama pero sobre todo mucho amor y chocolates en el aire *-***

**Pokemon special no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro. Solo la historia me pertenece así que más les vale no plagearme :/**

**Bueno aquí unas aclaraciones para que comprendan mas la historia**

-...tengo un elefante azul...-dialogo de los personajes

_-...¨mentiras no tengo un elefante es un oso pero espero no noten la diferencia¨...-_pensamientos

OoOoOoO cambio de escena

Disfruten del capítulo de hoy...

**Prologo**

Eres una completa estúpida.

El único pensamiento dentro de su cerebro era ese, y las leves ideas que pasaban por su mente eran entorno a la gran realidad que la golpeaba como una bola de demolición.

¿Por qué debía hacerle caso a Blue?

Toda la idea era realmente estúpida si se ponía a pensar más las cosas. Pero debía admitir que por más estúpida que fuera la idea, era la única solución posible a su actual problema. Tampoco ayudo mucho cuando vio la mirada emocionada de Ruby que estaba impaciente por ayudarla, aunque realmente a este último solo parecía hacerle gracia diseñar su atuendo para la ocasión.

Ignoro sus debates mentales al escuchar un pase del otro lado de aquella puerta blanca. Su cuerpo se tenso de inmediato y vio de reojo el largo pasillo pensando en si aun tenía tiempo para escapar. En unas semanas más se le ocurriría una mejor idea que no tuviera como necesidad la idea de cambiar de tal forma.

Asintió para si misma intentando caminar o mejor dicho, con la idea de correr totalmente dominante en su cerebro. Claro que su idea fue detenida cuando alguien abrió la puerta donde minutos antes estaba parada en frente sin moverse.

De aquella puerta se observaba un hombre de cabellera blanca debido a su edad, también vestía una larga bata de científico y unos lentes negros que impedían que viera sus ojos. Según su amiga Blue que amaba siempre describirle el día a día en su instituto, también a los profesores en él, ese señor debía ser su profesor de química que ella mencionaba de vez en cuando como un hombre amargado que siempre les ponía tareas demasiado difíciles.

Trago nerviosamente cuando este sin ninguna delicadeza tomo su brazo y la metió de forma algo brusca aquel salón lleno de estudiantes que la miraban curiosos.

Un sonrojo inundo sus mejillas al no estar acostumbrada a que mucha gente la viera fijamente. Siempre que salía no destacaba mucho entre los demás por su baja estatura y sus pocos atributos femeninos. Y ahora vestida como estaba no creía que la vieran por ser alguien hermosa. Posiblemente la estuvieran viendo por muchísimas otras razones. Principalmente el hecho de que Ruby diseñara su ropa era algo que la haría destacar en cualquier lugar que entrara.

El nerviosismo la inundo por lo que no pudo más que quedarse en piedra mientras observaba detenidamente a sus nuevos compañeros. Estaba demasiado asustada y comenzó a buscar entre ellos alguna cara familiar que estaba segura debería estar en ese salón. Con gran alegría casi en los últimos asientos distinguió la larga cabellera castaña de su amiga que la miraba con aquellos ojos azules llenos de diversión.

Agradeció al cielo que lograra entrar al mismo salón que Blue. Lástima por Ruby que estaba en otro salón y que se perdía de su debut.

-joven esperamos con impaciencia su nombre-

Pego un leve brinco en su lugar antes de voltear su cabeza demasiado rápido en dirección a su profesor. Probablemente llevaba varios segundos hablándole y ella lo había ignorado, por suerte escucho sus últimas palabras para no hacerlo enojar más.

Se aclaro la garganta aunque sabia que eso no ayudaría mucho…su timidez no la dejaría hablar de forma cómoda.

-m-me llamo G-Grey-tartamudeo viendo al piso.

Sentía sus mejillas calientes en uno de sus usuales sonrojos. Odiaba ser tan tímida pero aun mas odiaba lo que estaba pasando.

En el salón escucho los múltiples suspiros de las mujeres, ese simple acción logro hacer que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda con anticipación. Cuando alzo la vista vio como casi todas las chicas del salón la miraban de forma soñadora y eso hizo que su frente se sombreara de azul. Su vista se poso en Blue quien mantenía una cara seria para que no reconocieran su plan, pero al conocerla desde hace tanto tiempo noto el brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

Porque si ella disfrutaba ver a todas esas chicas queriéndose lanzar sobre ella.

-bien joven Grey siéntese en frente de Red-comento el profesor sin muchas ganas mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

Lo miro con curiosidad sin saber de qué chico estaba hablando. Volteo al salón donde diviso a un chico de cabellera negra con ojos rojos vestido con el uniforme de forma algo desordenada que le estaba levantando la mano y señalando el asiento vacío frente a él. Ese chico debía ser el tal Red del que su profesor hablaba.

Camino algo nerviosa por el salón con la frente sombreada de azul cuando escucho a varias chicas susurrar lo apuesto que era. Tenía miedo que alguna chica se le lanzara y ella no pudiera más que llorar de la desesperación de ser tan pequeña o ahora diría pequeño.

Porque sí…la idea brillante de Blue para solucionar su problema fue hacerlo pasar por chico en una escuela de la cual no conocía a nadie más que a ella y a Ruby. Y ahora se daba cuenta de que esto era una mala idea.

De reojo observo sin prestar mucha atención a sus compañeros sintiéndose nerviosa. Blue la única amiga que conocía en ese lugar estaba sentada tres asientos más atrás a su izquierda. No podía esperar por que las clases terminaran para huir de ese lugar.

De reojo noto al chico Red que estaba sentado detrás de ella quien le sonreía como bienvenida. Le hubiera gustado saludarlo de regreso como agradecimiento pero era demasiado tímida. Se limito a una leve sonrisa y levantar su mano para que no se sintiera mal.

Yellow en ese momento disfrazada de chico no se imaginaba que ese simple saludo era el principio de muchas cosas.

**Continuara…**

_espero les haya gustado la idea y si les gusta ademas de que si comentan que les parecio, probablemente traiga mas rapido la continuacion ;)_


End file.
